Undercover Birthday
by XxanimegamernerdxX
Summary: I'm horrible with summaries. . . . but here we go. . . . Naruto and Sasuke found out by a loud Ino that it was Sakura's birthday! Why didn't Sakura tell them? Secrets and Lemons ahead! (you were warned) (Sasusaku)


Hey everyone guess what? I'M NOT DEAD! crazy right? I just updated and changed some of my Gakuen Alice series "Love in all Directions" ^~^ heheh well TODAY I am attempting my first ever. . . drum roll please?

Mikan:"Drum rolls"

MY FIRST EVER SASUSAKU AND LEMON EVER! o: :D heh enjoy! and tell me what you think c;

I don't own Naruto anime or manga Tachibana does

* * *

_**SASUKES POV**_

It was a peaceful even when Sasuke was walking to get some minute meals for diner when he has the "privilege" to run into Naruto and Naruto to walk with him like a puppy dog that lost its owner or in this case a fox.

"..."

"HIYA SASU-GAY, STILL HAVE A STICK IN YOUR ASS DO YEAH?"

"Dobe, what the hell do you want?"

"I guess the answer is yes"

With a long awaited sigh he turned around with the famous 'uchiha can I fucking help you with' stare until he felt like he was being strangled.

"Hiya Sasuke~kunnnn, wanna go out? Since Sakura isn't here of coarse. . . . just kidding I wouldn't want you to fall in love with me today"

Just when he was going to tell the blond off about how revolting that was something got his attention. . ."What do you mean not today?" he interrogated her with a questionable look.

"You didn't know? Well, somehow I'm not surprised..." Ino snaked her hand away from him and looked down to the ground like she was be questioned about the secrets of the leaf

"I just thought she would of trusted you guys I mean you guys have been a team for so long now, I feel like she should tell you. But, since she hasn't, it seems like I have to be the one." She looked so. . . . so sad

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT TRUST US! SHE TRUSTS US MORE THEN HER OWN FAMILY!"

Ino twitched at that word. . . 'family' what the fuck was going on? Naruto was right in his own knucklehead way.

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT HER SINCE YOU WERE THE ONE THE KILLED HER...!" Ino stopped what she was saying and stood still.

Naruto looked at her with shocked light in his eyes. What?

"Ino, what the fuck are you trying to say? THAT I KILLED HER PARENTS?!"

"Well, it wasn't you per-say, it was your old self, your past life, the demon within you when it was unleashed you. Did you not think that there was a reason why you guys including Kakashi-sensei were in a three man squad? Did you just think that you guys had a hard life and she took the easy road?"

I stood there half of it was shock the other was that I wanted to know what she was talking about and now that what she says made so much sense.

"Ino,"

Ino stopped everything and turned to Sasuke "Yeah, Sasuke?"

"Naruto wasn't the fox, it just took him as a captive and I'm sure that, that is why Sakura never blamed him for what ever that happened, But, we want to know what happened since she is our teammate and she had the chance to before but didn't bring it up, _please_"

Ino just stared and thought to herself -it seams I have lost- with a smirk of defeat and the questionable stares of her best friend's faces

"I think it is time to let the truth out, come let us have tea and i'll tell you everything" she lead the way to her flower shop and in the back was a table and it looked like a small kitchen. "Sit, i'll grab the tea"

They did what they were told but you could cut the tension with a knife. Ino came back with tea and some cake and sat down next to them and began the untold tale of Sakura Haruno

"I don't know where to start. . . ."

"Start where you told me that I murdered Sakura's family?! I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR DAMN TEA! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WHY WOULDN'T SAKURA TELL ME. . US WHAT IS GOING ON!?" For the first time ever Naruto said Sakura with out the stupid and revolting _chan_ to her name. . . this must be serious to him.

I quietly sipped my tea and told Naruto to sit back down, shut up and listen to what she had to say. Naruto said some stupid remark but he still sat and wanted to know what Ino had to say.

Ino let out her breath and started

"Sakura, she was born like you guys buy a loving and caring family but when she still just an infant, her parents were jounin rank and a very powerful clan, they _were_ until they had to go against the nine tailed fox to help protect the village. . . they were able to survive but they had to quit being a ninja and were bed ridden forever, well only Sakura's father survived and treated Sakura horribly and he, he did things that no father should do to their kid but he was mentally unstable. . ."

my tone was low and infused with venom "what did he do to her?"

Ino's voice was quiet and sadness was relevant in her eyes "he would rape her and abused her daily"

The whole room was silent

...

"Then, what happened today?" Naruto was curious but still in a still state of shock

"today, is her birthday"

I was so confused and never felt so stupid in my life because I didn't know how to connect it or to help her. . .

"I don't understand" Naruto stated for himself and myself. I only nodded in agreement

"Well, Sakura still holds a burden in her heart that it is her fault for some reason she still loves her father even after all that he did for her and carries that in her heart and every year on her birthday she visits their grave and gives them flowers. She still feels like she could of done something to save her father. But, she blamed you for killing her mom and putting her father in that place and that is why she was so mean to you. But, then..." Ino took a deep breath before continuing "But, she began to talk to you and get to know you better and she knows now that it wasn't you that killed her parents and broken her family it was what was inside you."

Naruto just stared into space. Takes everything that just happened and what was said.

I stood up I needed to see her hear for myself. I glared at her unknowingly and I noticed when she flinched but at the second is getting to Sakura. I think she got the message because she smirked and told she was at the Konoha Cemetery with out a second thought I teleported out of there and got where i was needed the most.

_to be coninued:_

* * *

I think that I will just make it a two-shot instead of a one-shot :3 bye!


End file.
